


Tied Memories

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Drabble, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Kidnapping, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron brings out some rope for some special time with Eclipse.  Eclipse remembers something.





	

 

It wasn't supposed to be a fantasy, but it had somehow turned out like that when Megatron brought out the enchanted rope and had tied her hands and ankles to his bedposts.

 

Primus, she hadn't even thought of it until he had already slicked his cock up and began to crawl up between her legs when she had made the connection.

 

This was... sort of like when Megatron had kidnapped her and chained her up to her bed.  To keep her here, safe with him.

 

She had only told him of this when he had noticed her mind wandering off.  And after some hesitation, she had told him of the similarities she was seeing.  And then he had stopped for a bit.

 

His smile was her only warning when he pressed into her and asked if she wanted it to be like that.

 

Normally, she would have said no, but the feeling was just too much to not give it a try.

 

"Go ahead, Eclipse. Scream.  Scream for me."

 

Now he was pounding into her pussy like a madman, making her body crash and burn under his tight grip and hard thrusts as she screamed and moaned to Primus himself.

 

"You want this.  You want me.  You want me here inside you forever, don't you?"

 

She was barely paying attention to his words, but she was catching some of them.

 

"No one else will ever see this.  See you like this, prostrate under me.  I won't let anyone else touch you, hurt you, hold you down like this."

 

It was a bit rough, but since it was a spur of the moment idea, she was doing well with what he could throw out off the top of his head.

 

"Just me.  It'll be just you and me, together like this for all time.  I'll keep you nice and warm and filled forever.  Wouldn't you like that, Eclipse?"

 

She would have joked about wanting a nice stroll in the garden, but she only answered with a moaning plea as they both came again.

 

This would not be the last of it, that she was sure of.

 

END


End file.
